


His Galen

by liv1701



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, M/M, Manipulative Krennic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv1701/pseuds/liv1701
Summary: When Orson attempts to find out if Galen returns his feelings, he's delighted to find that he's receptive to his advances.(Takes place after Galen takes the professorship on Coruscant.)
Relationships: Galen Erso/Orson Krennic
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	His Galen

Galen Erso stood in a corner of the room, wishing he could be invisible. Social functions were not his specialty. He preferred the company of his equipment to the company of other beings, with only a few exceptions. The most notable of those exceptions was standing in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of smiling people who hung on his every word. As Galen watched, the group surrounding Orson Krennic suddenly burst into laughter. Orson smiled at the success of his joke, but his eyes began to scan the edges of the room. Galen thought he knew what his friend was looking for.

Galen was five years older than Orson, but he had always felt that Orson was his superior in almost every respect. He was more worldly, more confident, and more powerful. With his regal, commanding presence and effortless charisma, Orson was a natural leader. He could have his pick of friends, and yet his most intimate friendship was with Galen, his affection never wavering even as he grew in rank and status. He was much too important to be best friends with Galen, who held no military rank, and yet it was with him that he spent his time whenever he could get away from his duties.

Orson spotted Galen across the room. A smile spread over his face, more sincere than the smiles he gave to anyone else. Galen couldn't help smiling back, feeling pleased as always by Orson's special attention. Orson turned back to the group surrounding him, said a few words that Galen couldn't hear, and a moment later he broke away and strode over to Galen's lonely corner of the room.

"Dr. Erso, I see that you're enjoying the party," said Orson with a twinkle in his eye.

"Immensely, Lieutenant Commander Krennic," Galen replied with a polite incline of his head.

"Why don't you socialize?" Orson asked, taking a step closer and lowering his voice.

Galen fixed him with a look. "Sure, I'll just walk up to someone and start talking to them about crystals."

"Well why not?" asked Orson.

"These people are here for a party, not a lecture. I don't want to ruin anyone's night by making them feel they need to listen to me."

"Listening to you could never ruin my night," said Orson, dropping his voice even lower and giving Galen a small confidential smile.

"That's why you're the only one I care to talk to," said Galen.

Orson's lips twitched into a satisfied smirk. He clapped a hand to Galen's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze before resuming a more professional stance.

"If it wasn't for professional considerations, I wouldn't talk to anyone else either." His bright blue gaze lingered on Galen for a moment, as if drinking him in. Then he said, "Unfortunately, this party is about professional considerations."

"In that case, I think I'll make a quiet exit," said Galen. "Try to stop by before you have to leave Coruscant."

"I will."

The next day, Orson longed to go see Galen as soon as his meetings were finished. However, he felt it was more important to impress upon Galen the idea that Orson was an important figure whose time was valuable, so that his friend felt that he was doing him a favor by taking the time to visit. By the time Orson arrived at Galen's apartment, it was only two hours before he was due to leave the system.

Galen's face lit up when he saw Orson, relief and pleasure written on his features.

"I was afraid you wouldn't have time to see me before you left," said Galen, ushering Orson inside.

"I don't have long, I'm afraid, but I wasn't going to leave without saying goodbye."

Galen poured them each a drink and they sat down and talked. Orson told him about how the party had gone after Galen had left, and then he asked questions about Galen's favorite topic: his research.

After a while, Orson stood up and said, "I should probably be on my way soon."

"How long will you be gone?" Galen asked, standing up as well.

"Three months, then I'll be back just for a few days."

Galen's face fell. He looked at the floor, then back up at Orson, looking almost shyly at him.

"I'll miss you, Orson."

Those words felt like a victory to Orson. Fighting the triumphant grin that threatened to light up his face, Orson swung an arm around Galen's shoulders.

"But you enjoy your alone time, Galen," he said. "I'm the one who will miss you."

"If I'm ever lonely, it's your fault for allowing me to get used to having a friend around."

Orson pulled Galen into his arms. They had hugged before, but this was closer and more intimate. To Orson's delight, Galen returned the embrace.

"I know you think I have many friends," said Orson softly. "But they're nothing compared to you, Galen."

Galen held him tighter, and Orson plucked up the courage to run his hand up to the back of Galen's head, sliding his fingers through his hair in a distinctly romantic gesture. Then he pulled back, holding Galen's elbows and searching his face. Galen's warm brown eyes were ablaze with longing.

"I have to go," said Orson with keenly felt regret.

In truth, he didn't have to leave for half an hour. But it would be so much more effective to leave Galen wanting more and questioning whether or not he had imagined romantic intent on Orson's part. He would be dying to see him by the time he got back.

Galen had kept very busy. He was fully invested in his studies, research, and teaching. He had visited several other systems to check out reports of crystallographic interest. In order to keep thoughts of Orson from overwhelming him, Galen had limited himself to thinking about him for only five minutes a day. During that time, he thought about what had happened, what it could have meant, and what he wished would happen when Orson returned.

Clearly, Galen was attracted to him. It was something he had always felt on some level, but had never admitted to himself. Even now he was conservative in his assessment of his own feelings, not wanting to commit to the idea that his emotions might run deeper than friendship and attraction. After all, he didn't even know for sure if Orson was actually attracted to him.

On the day that Orson was scheduled to return, Galen had a class to teach. He decided the night before that he wouldn't allow himself even five minutes to dwell on Orson, because doing so might make it more difficult to keep his thoughts from straying back to him. The strategy worked, and Galen's disciplined mind allowed him to teach with full concentration. A few minutes before the end of the class, a door opened in the back and someone sat down in the back row. It was Orson.

Galen's strictly compartmentalized mind was not ready for this intrusion, and it put him off-balance. He began to trip over his words, and then to repeat himself. Orson smiled, apparently amused by the effect he had caused. Galen gave into his urge to acknowledge his presence by giving him a small nod and a hint of a smile. Then he deliberately looked at the other side of the room, gathered his thoughts, and finished the last two minutes of the class.

As the students filed out, Galen's eyes kept being drawn back to Orson, who was still sitting in the back and watching him with a small smile. Finally the last student was gone, and they were alone. Orson stood up and approached where Galen still stood at the podium.

"Orson!" said Galen. "It's wonderful to see you."

Orson reached out and clasped Galen's hand, squeezed it briefly, and then let it go.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your class, but I was eager to see you."

"It was a nice surprise," said Galen, taking a cautious step closer.

"I think we might be more comfortable catching up at your apartment, Dr. Erso," said Orson, looking around the room pointedly.

Galen remembered that there were security cameras everywhere and replied, "Good idea, Lieutenant Commander Krennic."

As usual when Orson entered Galen's apartment, Galen went to pour them drinks. But unlike usual, Orson didn't sit down and wait to be served. He took off his gloves as he studied Galen from the back, looking him up and down.

"Galen."

Galen turned around, bottle in hand. "Orson?"

"Did you miss me?"

Galen put down the bottle and took a step toward Orson.

"Of course!" he said emphatically. "You know I did."

"Oh I know," said Orson, feigning uncertainty in his tone. "But I doubt you missed me like I missed you."

Galen went to him and took his hand, holding it against his chest. "I did, Orson."

Orson moved his free hand to the back of Galen's neck, stroking it gently with his fingers. He felt Galen's chest start to rise and fall more rapidly. Orson caressed Galen's jawline with his thumb.

"Do you want this?" he asked softly, smoothing his thumb across Galen's cheek.

"Yes," Galen answered, his voice thick with anticipation.

Orson ran his thumb across Galen's exquisitely shaped lips, and Galen's eyes closed for a moment as his lips parted slightly.

"You're beautiful, Galen," said Orson.

With that, he drew him into a kiss. Galen released Orson's hand and wrapped his arms around his waist. Orson had one hand on the back of Galen's neck and the other at his back. He drew him in until their bodies were pressed tightly together. After a few minutes, Orson licked at Galen's lower lip. Galen parted his lips, and Orson's tongue delved in to taste him.

Orson was already hard. He had wanted this for so long. He was desperate for more of Galen. He wanted to claim him, to own him. He wanted to drive his cock inside him as Galen begged for more. It took an enormous effort of self-control for Orson to resist tearing off Galen's clothes right then. He needed to stop and take a breath. He broke the kiss.

"Galen..." he said slowly. "Have you been with anyone before?"

"No," said Galen. "I've barely even kissed before."

"I thought not," said Orson. "We can take this as slowly as you like. There's no rush."

He tucked a strand of Galen's hair behind his ear and ran his thumb affectionately across one of his gorgeous cheekbones. Not for the first time, he wondered if Galen had any idea how stunning he was.

"When do you leave?" asked Galen.

"The day after tomorrow. Two months this time."

Galen looked unsure for a moment, but then his expression hardened.

"I don't want to wait that long," he said decidedly. He took Orson's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I want to be with you, Orson."

Orson smiled triumphantly.

"Let's get more comfortable."

Still holding his hand, Orson led Galen into the bedroom and began to undress him. When he was down to just loose-fitting shorts and a thin shirt, Galen helped Orson out of his outer layers. Shyly, he ran a hand down Orson's bare arm. Having Orson half naked in front of him, knowing that he wanted him too, was overwhelming.

"Don't be afraid to touch me," said Orson. "I'm yours, Galen. All of me is yours."

Galen placed a hand on Orson's chest and lowered it a few inches before stopping.

"This is all new to me," he said. "Show me what to do."

Orson ran his palm from Galen's shoulder to his waistband, then slid his fingers underneath his shirt, gently stroking the skin of his abdomen. Galen gave a small gasp. He had never been touched anywhere that was normally covered by clothing.

"Is this ok?" asked Orson.

"It's more than ok," said Galen.

Orson drew Galen closer, pressed a kiss to his neck, and slid his hand further up his stomach.

"You'll have to tell me if I do anything you don't want," he said, kissing his neck again. "I want you so much, Galen. I want all of you."

Orson gave Galen's neck a gentle suck, and Galen moaned.

"I'm yours, Orson," he said. "I'm all yours."

Orson kissed him fiercely, pulling him tightly against him. This was very different from when they had been fully clothed. The feeling of Orson's body against his was incredible. As Galen's nervousness decreased, his arousal increased. Orson broke the kiss and pulled Galen's shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He kissed his bare shoulder as his hand traveled across Galen's chest, then he watched his face as he brushed a finger over Galen's nipple. Galen gasped and his cock twitched. Orson kissed him deeply as he continued to rub and stroke Galen's skin, regularly coming back to each nipple. When Galen began to grind against Orson's thigh, Orson aligned their hips and gave a single thrust.

"Orson!" Galen moaned. The tidal wave of desire that hit him when he felt Orson's cock against his, even through their shorts, made him feel like he wasn't going to last very long.

"Mmmm, Galen," Orson purred.

Orson started to guide them toward the bed as they kissed. Galen paused to pull off Orson's shirt. Orson slipped his hands inside the back of Galen's shorts.

"Ready to take these off?" he asked.

Galen nodded, and they helped each other out of their shorts.

"Lie down on the bed," Orson directed.

Galen obeyed, and Orson lay partly on top of him. Galen stroked Orson's hair as they kissed, and Orson's wandering hand traveled lower until he had it wrapped around Galen's cock, stroking his hard length. Galen threw his head back with pleasure and moaned Orson's name repeatedly. Orson had an elated smile on his face and an almost manic glint in his piercing blue eyes.

"Galen," he murmured, almost to himself. "My Galen."

"I think I'm close, Orson," Galen panted.

Orson released him and traced a line up his body toward his face. He brushed some sweaty hair off of Galen's forehead and kissed him tenderly. The genuine affection in his eyes cut straight to Galen's heart, and he realized that he was in love with Orson. He pulled him into a devouring kiss.

When they separated, Orson trailed kisses from Galen's neck to his right nipple, which he briefly licked before continuing the line of kisses downward. Galen was trembling with desire by the time he reached his cock. Orson gave it a long lick from base to tip, and Galen's hips bucked up of their own accord. Orson chuckled in a satisfied way, pressing his palm to Galen's hip to steady him. He repeated the action, laving the sensitive underside of Galen's cock. He paused, then, as if he was unable to help himself, he took Galen into his mouth and sucked enthusiastically for a few seconds. Galen made an embarrassingly needy sound of disappointment when Orson released him.

"Don't worry, Galen," said Orson as he came back up to face him. "There will be much more of that in your future. I couldn't resist tasting you, but for now we're keeping things simple."

Orson began to slide his cock against Galen's spit-slicked one.

"Orson! Orson, Orson..." Galen chanted helplessly.

Orson wrapped his hand around both of their cocks and began to thrust in earnest.

When Galen came, it was the hottest thing Orson had ever seen. The knowledge that he was the one giving him pleasure made it even hotter. His orgasm followed almost immediately after Galen's. Orson was experienced, but those encounters were nothing compared to being with Galen. It seemed that sex was infinitely more satisfying when you were in love with your partner.

They cleaned up their mess in the fresher and then returned to the bed. Just the fact that Orson was now allowed to touch Galen, to hold him and kiss him, was incredible. It felt extremely rewarding to see Galen gazing at him, happy and trusting. Galen smiled, leaned in, and gave him a slow, sweet kiss.

"I love you, Orson," he said.

Euphoria spread through Orson at those words. Galen Erso loved him.

"I love you too, Galen."

As they settled down to sleep, Orson felt hopeful about the future. Maybe their bond would soon be strong enough to convince Galen to let Orson use his research in a way that he had previously been unwilling to consider.


End file.
